Direct steam injection is, e.g., used in the food industry for pasteurising or sterilising of milk or cereal products. Various types of apparatus for pasteurising or sterilising fluid food products by injection of steam are known. The present invention relates to a method and apparatus wherein steam is injected into a product stream.